1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to solar energy collection, specifically to a solar energy collection system based upon a street-lighting system and a power grid.
2. Description of Prior Art
Exterior lighting systems have been used for many applications including streetlights. It is most common to have these exterior lights powered by electricity that has been generated at a remote location either by a hydroelectric power plant, fossil fuel burning power plant or a nuclear power plant. In recent years, concerns have been raised that high demand for electricity taxing the capacity of existing electricity generating plants. Furthermore, concerns regarding the availability and environmental safety of fossil and nuclear fuel are being raised. As a result of the above factors, the price of electricity has been on a path of steady increasing.
Various exterior lighting systems have been devised using solar panel in conjunction with batteries. These exterior lighting systems have been designed such that sunlight impinging on a solar panel charges a battery during the daytime. The battery can subsequently provide a source of electricity for a lighting unit during the nighttime.
Streetlights can be found in abundance throughout the world. Most are in good un-obstructed solar collection locations. Streetlights are already connected to a power grid and have an infrastructure in place for installation, maintenance and service of them. US patent publication 2008/0137327 by Hodulik disclosed a system that adds solar electric power generation to a streetlight which is attached to the power grid. The generated power from the sunlight at daytime is converted into AC power and is sent to the power grid. The streetlight powered by the power grid at nighttime may not need a battery.